Location
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: Sally had a pleased grin on her face. If this was what she had to look forward to, she definitely wouldn't mind lending G.U.N. a helping hand.


"Location"

Full lips pressed against hers, licking into her mouth and tasting all of her sweet spots. Her back collided harshly against the bedroom wall, but she could hardly bring herself to pay attention, not when she was getting the life kissed out of her. She tried to break away, to speak, but her partner wouldn't allow her the chance, kissing her so deliciously, her thoughts were a blur.

Finally, _finally_, the kissing eased up, breaking with a _wet!_ Pop. She willed herself to open her eyes, and she stared into the smug teal gaze of the woman before her. Rouge flashed her a saucy grin, snow-white hair done up in short, immaculate curls. Her lips were smudged pink with her lipstick, and Sally knew without looking that her own lips were just as pink and messy.

"Hi, pretty princess. We were afraid you weren't gonna show up!" That smug smirk never once left the treasure huntress's pretty face as she pressed herself up against the flustered princess, allowing her to feel every wondrous curve of her body. Sapphire blues scanned the dim room, searching for that familiar shade of crimson, and her heart damn near burst right out of her chest the minute her gaze landed on _him_.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his posture relaxed. He was quiet throughout all of this, blending in so well with his surroundings that she didn't notice him until now. That, and his feisty teammate demanded her attention. He opted to quietly watch them, but that smoldering look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. She gulped, her throat suddenly dry, and the heat between her legs unbearable.

"Is this how G.U.N. normally does their debriefings?" Sally managed to ask, her legs unsteady as Rouge led her to the bed, Shadow scooting back until he was leaning against the headboard. She was maneuvered until she was sitting between his legs, her back against his muscled chest. His hands, large and rough, were gripping her hips as he pulled her closer to him. Wet kisses were teasing her neck, and Sally couldn't help but sigh, chasing after his soft mouth.

She watched through lidded eyes as Rouge crawled towards her, sexy and determined all at once, her teal gaze both sharp and playful. Soft hands cupped her face, tilting her head up so that they were eye-to-eye.

"No, not normally, but see? You're a _special_ case. Isn't she, Shadow?" She could feel him smiling against her neck, kissing his way up until his lips were grazing the shell of her ear.

"She is. You were so helpful with our case, going above and beyond what was required of you. We're just simply letting you know how thankful we are, princess." She shuddered in his grasp, legs pressing together in an attempt to quell the wet heat that blazed between them. Rouge was having known of it, though, tutting at her softly as her hands grasped her thighs, tracing up her legs until she was teasing the hem of her tights.

"Good girls deserve a treat, don't you think? And you've been a very good girl, Blue Eyes. Why don't you be a good girl and take off your clothes for us? We'll make it worth your while, I promise." And Sally, weak to the whims and desires of her body, could only comply with a shy nod of her head. Shadow moved so that they traded places, and now _she_ was the one up against the headboard while he and Rouge were sitting side by side, watching her expectantly.

Tense with nerves, breath clogged in her throat, she slowly willed her body to relax. She wasn't uncomfortable, not by a long shot, and she certainly wasn't being held here against her will. She could try and deny it all she wanted, but she was right where she wanted to be. All the shared glances and teasing touches and suggestive comments snowballed into this very moment.

So, taking a deep breath, she removed her sweater dress, holding it in her hands for a brief moment before tossing it on the floor. She slipped her tights off next, sending them sailing across the room and on the floor as well. She wasn't wearing any extraordinarily sexy underwear, as she didn't know this was how she'd spend her night with two of G.U.N.'s sexiest agents. Her bra was a simple blue with matching panties, but she felt like she looked enticing regardless.

Willing herself to look at them, she did so, and she wasn't prepared for what she saw. While she was taking off her clothes, they had decided to do the same. Rouge looked shamelessly sexy wearing a lacy pink bra and barely there pink thong that did _absolutely nothing_ to hide her beautiful body and envy-inducing curves. Her bra looked like it was struggling to contain her bust. Shadow's muscular physique was proudly on display, and his tight, dark silk boxers did nothing to contain the prize inside of them.

Her face felt like it was legit on fire, she was blushing that hard. Heart racing erratically within the confinement of her ribcage, breath lodged back in her throat, Sally wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. And she was so wet too; she knew there was a dark spot on her panties, and she shyly closed her legs in response, burying her face in her hands. She was so out of her league, it was ridiculous, laughable even.

Her hands were gently being tugged down, fingers underneath her chin tipping her face up so that she couldn't help but look at them. She could see the want in both of their eyes clearly. But, there was also a look of reassurance there that made her tense body slowly relax.

"You don't have to be shy, Blue Eyes. And you definitely don't have anything to hide. You look gorgeous," Rouge assured her, pressing a soft kiss on the palm of her hand that had her heart fluttering like the wings of a butterfly.

"You so pretty, so sweet. Thank you for sharing this with us," Shadow added, pressing his lips against hers in a feather-soft kiss that had her swooning. He pulled back, one hand cupping her face as he stared at her with a look full of adoration and want, Rouge mirroring his gaze.

"You're the sweetest girl," Rouge continued, hands idly tracing her bare thighs, and something about the compliments they so generously gave her had her mind in a daze, but in the best way possible. Shadow, ever the observant one, noticed the subtle shifts of her body.

"You like that, princess? You like being our sweet, good girl?" And Sally moaned then, a low, wanton sound, unable to hold it back. At that, they both sprang into action, Shadow tugging her into a kiss that was downright _filthy_, while Rouge expertly tugged off her bra, touching her breasts and pinching her nipples until she was moaning in Shadow's mouth, muffled as it was.

He was kissing her as if he wanted to devour her, and she didn't mind it one bit. Rouge was touching her in ways that had her thighs clenching involuntarily, her panties a soaked mess. Her body felt like it was on cloud nine, and she didn't think it possible to feel so hopelessly good, but they were steadily proving her wrong.

Breaking the kiss, Shadow and Rouge looked at each other, sharing a look that Sally couldn't decipher. She didn't have to wait too long, for they sprung into their plan of action. With Rouge on her left and Shadow on her right, they kissed down their side of her body, starting with her neck. After ensuring that her neck was decorated in colorful hickies that were going to be a bitch to explain, they kissed and licked their way to her breasts, wasting no time in sucking on her nipples until they pebbled, teeth grazing them in way that made her wail.

They continued their pleasurable torture until she was sure she would explode. They didn't stop until her breasts and nipples were aching in the best ways, then continued their descent down the planes of her body. Pausing long enough to press wet kisses and licks all over her stomach, they finally got to the juncture between her legs.

"Open up your legs for us, princess." Shadow's voice was rough around the edges, his dick straining against his boxers as he watched her do as he said. It was his turn to moan as he stared at the treasure between her legs. Her lips were plump, the prettiest shade of pink he ever did see, and her desire for them glistened under the dim lights of the hotel room. He licked his lips, moaning low in his throat the longer he stared.

"You're pretty all over, huh darling?" Rouge teased, but there was no deny the reverent tone in her voice as she drunk in the enticing view. She was so _wet_, it made her core throb in response. Her fingertips traced her outer lips, and the noise Sally made had both of them turned on beyond relief.

"Holy Chaos," Sally managed to breathe out, lower body arching as she chased after her touch. Rouge touched her clit in response, stroking it in slow, gentle circles that had rendered Sally speechless, her toes curling and her body taut as it chased after that wonderful high.

Shadow slipped a finger inside of her, her wetness making it too easy. Watching her closely, he eased another finger inside, starting a rhythm that matched his partner's. Curling his fingers into a come-hither motion, he pressed the tips of them insistently against what he knew was her sweet pot, and oh, the noises she made were so unrestrained, he could gladly listen to them all night.

"Let me come, let me come, _let me come!_" And who were they to deny such an endearing request. With sure flicks and strokes of their fingers, they upped their pace, not relenting until Sally was coming with a shout of both of their names. They kept at it until her tremors subsided, Shadow easing his fingers out of her with a slick sound. He gave them a lick, sighing as the taste of her teased his taste buds. Rouge gave her own fingers a lick, and Shadow could tell from how she looked that she liked what she tasted too.

Meanwhile, Sally was staring aimlessly at the ceiling, chest heaving up and down as she fought to catch her breath. Her hair was sweaty, bangs sticking against her forehead. Chaos damn it all, but she felt so fucking _good_. It seemed impossible to feel this good, but here she was, feeling like she was the best of highs.

Rouge laughed softly, crawling up her limp body and pressing a kiss to her lips, teal eyes gleaming in barely hidden amusement.

"Such a sweet, sweet girl. C'mere, beautiful." And, with some difficulty, she forced herself to sit up, letting Rouge cradle her in her arms. "You did so well. Do you want to keep going?"

"Thank you. Yes, I do. I really, really do," Sally answered the minute she could string her thoughts together. Rouge beamed, expression downright devilish, and before Sally had a chance to blink, she was being shifted so that she was now on her hands and knees. Her eyes widened when she realized Shadow was in front of her with not a stich of clothing in sight, stroking his dick as he stared down at her, crimson eyes smoldering with desire.

Her eyes zeroed in on his dick, and her eyes widened. He was slightly above average, and he was _thick_. Sally's mouth watered and her pussy _throbbed_.

"Will you be a good girl and suck me, princess?" _Hot damn_, his voice was silky smooth and _sinful_. Nodding her head, she allowed him to guide his dick inside her mouth, hand wrapping around it as she stroked it in time with the bobs of her head, soft tongue licking the head. Shadow tilted his head back and moaned lowly, allowing her to set the pace. Her mouth was so warm, so soft, so _wet_, and his dick throbbed in response to his lewd thoughts.

Rouge, on the other hand, kept herself preoccupied in prepping their princess, eating her out with suck focus and skill, Sally jerked away from her mouth, but Rouge wasn't having it. One hand gripping her hip, she tugged her back where she wanted her, licking into her, teasing her clit until her thighs started to tremble. She eased her fingers inside of her, one at a time, fingering her in a such a way that had her body shaking and her moaning around Shadow's arousal.

"Can you take Shadow's dick as well as you're taking my fingers?" Sally and Shadow both moaned; her fingers pressed against her sweet spot relentlessly as she stared at her partner, flashing him a saucy wink, and he rolled his eyes in response, though his flushed cheeks let her know exactly how affected he was by all of this.

He focused his attention back on Sally, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Eyes wide open, pupils blown until only rings of blue could be seen, Sally stared at him, swallowing him down determinedly, stoking whatever she couldn't fit inside her mouth. Her other hand tugged on his balls, and he grunted, hands drifting to her hair, tangling themselves in their locks as he resisted the urge to thrust inside her mouth.

Slowly pulling back until he slipped out of her mouth, Rouge stopped her ministrations. Pulling her into a messy kiss, Sally could only whimper, hands tangled in snowy hair as she tasted herself on her tongue. Rouge pulled her down, and she let her, touching her naked body, absently wondering when she took off the rest of her clothes.

"I'm on birth control, by the way," Sally said, peering at Shadow over her shoulder. At his nod, she returned her attention back on Rouge, kissing and licking all over her body, figuring at what made her feel good, how to make her moan and squirm. Shifting back so that she could rest comfortably between her legs, she widened her stance and arched her body, swaying her hips at Shadow, teasing him. He smacked her ass in response, and Sally moaned, startled at how good that made her feel.

"We're definitely exploring that later, princess," Shadow teased, rubbing his dick up and down her wet folds before slowly easing himself inside of her. They both moaned, Sally's fingertips digging into the smooth, tan skin of Rouge's thighs, her eyes clinched shut as she tried to process the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving.

Moaning, she buried herself between Rouge's legs, intent on making the woman feel as good as she did. She licked her in a way that had her squirming and fighting her grip, but she wasn't having it, holding her down as she pleasured her with her mouth. She kissed her lips, collecting her wetness on the tip of her tongue and swallowing it down, sighing in delight at how wonderful she tasted.

She sucked on her clit, tonguing it good as her finger mimicked the motions of Shadow's thrusts, fucking into Rouge as Shadow fucked into her, his hands gripping her hips as he angled her in a way that had him nailing her sweet spot dead on.

"I'm gonna come all over that pretty mouth, and I want you to swallow every drop," Rouge demanded, voice husky. Sally couldn't deny her even if she tried, doing as she was told and drinking her essence, licking her clean and savoring her tangy taste. She let Rouge move her so they were kissing each other messily, swallowing each other's moans and drinking each other's taste.

Breaking the kiss, Sally maneuvered herself so that now she was facing Shadow, rocking her hips to met his as they both chased their release. Pulling him close and kissing him deeply, letting him taste the lingering taste of Rouge in her mouth, she pulled back and moved so that her mouth was against his ear.

"Come for me, Shadow. I want to feel you come inside me, feel it dripping out of me." And with a cry of her name, he did just that, his release triggering her own. They all collapsed on each other in a sweaty, tangled heap. The scent of sex was potent in the air, the bed a complete disarray.

All three of them were riding off their respective highs, a deep sense of mutual satisfaction shared between them. Sally had a pleased grin on her face. If this was what she had to look forward to, she definitely wouldn't mind lending G.U.N. a helping hand.


End file.
